Road Rovers: Eposide 14 Part 3
by strong man
Summary: Great News, Sports back and he have a love interest. The gang will now be living in Hawaii with him and his people, so time to say goodbye to New York, their old lives and a very desr friend of theirs...you know who I'm talking about


**_This is my third and final part of Road Rovers so I'm gonna make this that'll top off the other parts, meaning that I'm gonna do my very best at this_**

**_Pairings: _**Hunter/Exile/Blitz, Sport/Confuseus, Shag/Muzzle **(Slash)**

**_Sport was a temporary Road Rover in "The Dog Who Knew Too Much" but in this story, he's a anthropomorphic dog but no longer one of them cause he didn't fit in as well so he decided to start fresh new life and be one of the Hawaiian people_**

**_Sport is now surprisingly an adult meaning that he's taller then his fellow rovers friends, he is now a **_Hawaiian doctor plus is now voiced by Jim Parsons who is gay_**_**

**_Rated:_** K-M

The five gasped out the water for lack of air but the storm got worse as it shift back and forth trying to tear them apart so the held onto each other's hand for as long as they could but lost their grip as the force of the waves had grown strong

Blitz and Exile loked up, saw the fire coming down forcing to dive as Blitz screamed the swan to a safe location before popping up above again

Blitz searched all around to find the others but they were nowhere to be seen until thunder came booming making the two cuddle together Exile begun to assume that they were cuiput (dead) but Blitz had refused to believe that so he shouted their names, no answers from either one

"So...were the only ones left? The Doberman said started to tear up so Exile pulled him into a bear hug which was not so tight this time"I'm sorry" He the Siberian husky said closing his eyes

"Listen comrade, we have to make to shore" He said pulling away and his tears including his own

Blitz was completely at fault like he felt guilty cause if he hasn't betrayed Colleen then none of this would've happened but he couldn't deny his feelings nor his instances so he just swam with Exile to shore

* * *

><p>Hunter, Muzzle and Shag were washed up on the land but still breathing but they seemed to hit their heads on something cause Hawaiian people were surrounding them<p>

"Greetings, my name is Hunter and beside me is Shag, his mate and Confuseus" The Lab said until his eyes went into shock when one smallest of his people came out and kneeled down

Spot told his people about the rovers and the two hugged each other tightly then pulled away before getting up and welcomed them with a Lei (**_Hawaiian Necklace)_**

They showed them around in whole island, Shag was carrying muzzle along the way but Confuseus tried to get up, he was weak but Sport caught him in his arms

Confuseus grunted but blinked twice but the second blink was slowly coming, he saw a very beautiful dog even more then him causing his heart to burn like fire from a thousand suns

Sport stopped his leg and saw he was very hurt so he picked him up with both hands before walking to the hospital that was in his home that his people gave him since he was homeless

The Terrier wrapped his arms around his neck, he was very good-looking like when the sun hits him just right..he shines

My name is Sport" He said

"Intriguing..my name Confuseus" He said when the two passed Hunter and Shag making them notice

"Excuse me but where is Sport taking him? " The lab said to one of the men

"We have a beautiful resort that you are all welcome to call your home" One hawaiia man said

"(Can we let Blitz and Exile stay as well" Shag said

"What did he say? He said not understanding his type of language

"He said that, can Blitz and Exile stay with us" He translated to the man

"Sure but I gotta ask, are you three together or something? He asked

"Yes" The lab said" and we would like to get married as soon as they get here" He said with smile

"Why of course..it dose not matter to us what gender you are" He said

Hunter can just see it now that Blitz and Exile will be very pleased to hear the news

* * *

><p>Sport had kicked the door open case his hands were full and went inside then placed Confuseus down to help him up the stairs<p>

He felt like throwing up but Sport caught him and put his left arm around his neck then started up

"So..how do you know Hunter and Exile? The Terrier asked

"Long story short, I was a road rover for a short" He said before smiling

The terrier smiled back at his bright blue eyes but soon after, both were lost in love and about to kiss each other until the pain stopped them making Confuseus yell

Spot noticed and on the secend flight of stairs, he put the terrier down on the ground and got out a bandage then placed in on his wounded leg to stop the bleeding

"Thank you" Confuseus said happily then Sport picked him back up, the continued to the room which was about 2 more flights

Shortly after they made it to the room and Confuseus was amazed as it had a glorious view of the island, a balcony with stairs that lead to the hot springs and a huge King-sized bed with a HD in front of it

"Okey..here we go" Sport said as he carefully the terrir down on the bed

"Thank you..you've been very good to me" He said looking at him while breathing

"If there's anything you need just tell me" Sport said before turning away but Confuseus grabbed his hand causing him to face him

"Stay..please" He said looking into his eyes and Spory smiled then at that waking moment..he surprisingly kissed him which lead to him placing his knees on the bed and Confuseus lick his six-pack all the way up

Sport moaned, sizzled and grunted as he was simply enjoying this feeling but truth to be told that he had not expect to fall for survivor but he was lucky that he did

Confuseus pulled his head in for a passionate kiss as their toungs shared their saliva with each other making both of the eyes go off into wonderland

Noting mature was received but but just kissing and touching occurred then after that, they fell asleep all cuddled up next to each other

"I think I'm falling in love with this guy" He said in his head with among his face

_**Looks like Confuseus had found his husband to be and Hunter is so happy that the people is not against gay marriage. Blitz fells like he's to blame for what happened but now the five are separated so will they be reunited?**_

_**In case you didn't know, Stephen Furst voiced Sport if your cuious and reviews of all sorts will be accepted..I don't care anymore if it's hate, just say something**_


End file.
